


Dépaysement

by MissingInAction



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Basically, Biting, Blow Job, Consent, Deception, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, First Time, Grinding, Hisoka is in Killua's body, Killua is in Hisoka's body, M/M, Nipple Play, Pining, Power Bottom, Riding, bossy bottom, cowgirl style, face fucking, finger-fucking, unintended dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInAction/pseuds/MissingInAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka and Killua switch bodies and Gon is none the wiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dépaysement

**Author's Note:**

> With this, my morals have collapsed. Not even sorry.
> 
> Word from [Other-wordly](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Hisoka and Killua switch bodies.

_Dépaysement_

_(n.) when someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one_  
\-------

“K-Killua, what are you doing...?” Gon’s voice hitched up on the last word, eyes wide as he felt a familiar set of hands trailing along his sides. These were Killua’s hands, no doubt. He knew them well by feel of their flesh alone. They would clutch at his shirt during the night, grip his hand awkwardly on their walks back from training, but, right now, there was something incredibly off about the way the dusted over him. Gon shivered slowly as they worked their way under the fabric of his shirt, icy against his warm skin. 

“Do you want me to stop?” A soft voice whispered into his ear, soft lips biting down ever so gently on its soft shell. Killua’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he leaned in closer, his body pressed flush to Gon’s. They were just about to go outside to enjoy some fishing since Mito-san and Grandma had gone out to pick up some groceries, but Killua had other plans. He didn't wait for an answer, impatiently trailing his fingers up his friend’s torso to pinch two soft little nipples. They perked up immediately and he rolled them around, smiling in delight when Gon began to make soft noises. Teasing him was always so much fun.

"K-Killua, stop that! You're making me feel weird..." he muttered, his body shivering under the younger boy’s touch. Killua never touched him like this. His hands that were normally gentle and warm, were now cold and harsh, tugging at his nipples and forcing lewd noises out of him. Gon turned his head to look at his friend and inhaled sharply when his lips were caught in a soft kiss. It contrasted with the hands' ministrations but he chose to ignore it in favor of seeking out the usual Killua.

Killua's tongue slipped against his lips, begging for entrance and after a moment's hesitation, Gon complied. He twisted around in the other boy's grasp to tentatively place his own arms around Killua's waist. Gon figured that the boy approved when hummed into the kiss, pressing closer and in turn, shifting them closer to the bed. 

"Killua, are you gonna...?" Gon's voice faltered a bit as he was gently pushed onto the bed. He looked up at his friend whose eyes were hazy, pupils blown. Killua’s cheeks flushed as he nodded. 

"Should I stop?" 

Somehow, that wasn't the answer Gon had been expecting. They've kissed before, _plenty really_. Gon loved kissing Killua because the noises the silver-haired boy made always left him flustered. Killua's lips would be swollen by the end of it all, a near-permanent blush painted across his pale cheeks. The two had never once gone beyond that though. Killua said he wasn't prepared (which was a lie because Gon was more than ready) but Gon never pushed. 

Killua was the expert on these things, after all. 

"You decide." Killua's voice brought him out of his thoughts and before he had time to consider it, he felt himself nodding. 

"I definitely want to." Gon’s voice didn’t falter as he spoke and he reached his hand out to Killua, his cheeks brightly alight with color. Killua took the offered hand and pulled him closer, eyes oddly focused on his features before he nodded. 

“I want it too. ♣” He mumbled softly and gently pushed Gon a bit further onto the bed so he could straddle his hips. It took a second before Gon understood his message and placed his hands on Killua’s waist. It felt weird holding him like this where he could clearly feel the tremble running through the other boy’s body. Gon was quiet as he waited for Killua to give him direction, giving a sigh of relief when the silver haired boy began to rock in his lap, his face full with color as he met Gon’s eyes.

“It’ll feel good soon.” He promised and began to pepper soft kisses along the tanned skin of Gon’s neck. Gon tried to get in a few kisses now and then, but Killua wasn’t in any mood to humor him. “Stay still! Let me do it.” He hissed out, his hands tight on Gon’s forearms as he trapped the boy in place. Gon didn’t want to argue with Killua so he only nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“I trust you, Killua.”

Something flashed across his blue eyes when he heard that and he all but smacked his lips against Gon’s, losing all sense of grace when he felt his friend respond so eagerly. He wasn’t aware Gon would be so willing to do this and he couldn’t exactly find himself bothered by it if it meant Gon would keep rocking his hips in time with his own. Killua slowly leaned back, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips as he placed his hands on Gon’s chest once more. He smiled when the boy leaned into the touch. “Touch me too, Gon~ ♥” He mumbled. His lower half shifted around until he could feel the growing erection pressed against his bottom. 

Gon made a noise that crossed somewhere in between affirmation and a whimper as he slowly moved his hands down Killua’s sides, fingertips ghosting around his waistband before slipping inside. Killua stilled briefly so the boy could reach back to caress his bottom with hands that were impossibly warm against his already flushed skin. Killua knew Gon wouldn’t have much practice in this and that only seemed to delight him more.

“Hold them, Gon. Make me grind on you harder. ♦” He whispered out the last part with a smile, as if he was challenging the other boy to see if he could do better. Gon wasted no time in complying to his wishes and held his ass firmly before pushing Killua forward, a strangled moan leaving his lips when Killua pressed harder into his crotch. 

Killua busied himself with leaving soft bites all over Gon’s neck and when he felt that the boy was sufficiently hard, he pushed against his chest and licked his lips slowly. “Lay back. You’re too slow.” He said although, to be perfectly honest, Gon’s force almost sent them toppling and Killua was more than sure that he had finger shaped bruises forming on his pallid cheeks. When Gon looked up to protest, Killua tisked softly and pushed him down roughly. The silver-haired boy moved his body just enough to place his hand on Gon’s cock and silently marveled in the fact that he had caused such a pleasant reaction. “Someone’s excited! ♣”

Gon blushed a bit when he felt Killua groping him through his shorts and gave him a shaky smile, his eyes half-lidded as he let out a small moan. “Because you look so nice, Killua...” he mumbled honestly, his cheeks flushed when Killua whined out and playfully smacked his chest. 

“Stop saying embarrassing things! Just let me work.” Killua stated and slipped his hand under Gon’s waistband to finally grasp onto his cock. It felt hot and it throbbed every now and then as he began to stroke it. When he got to the tip, he looked over his shoulder suspiciously before smiling. “Gon, you aren’t circumcised? ♥” He brushed over the tip once more and nodded. Definitely uncut. He didn’t wait for a response from the other boy as he carefully pulled himself up so he straddled Gon’s body in reverse, his back to the boy’s face to give him more access to work on his lower half. Pale hands gripped the waistbands of both shorts and boxers, slipping them down with one fell swoop. He licked his lips when Gon whimpered as the chilly air hit his flushed skin. “Sorry, Gon. I’ll make you feel better, I promise~ ♠”

His hands were certain as they moved to grip Gon by the base, his other hand cupping his smooth balls. His suspicions were correct, he mused as he leaned forward so he could be face to face with his friend’s cock. Gon was average, admittedly a bit bigger than he had anticipated but his eyes wandered back to the tip and he placed a hesitant lick to the slit. The taste was unpleasant and salty but Gon cried out instantly and he figured he liked those noises more than he disliked the taste. Killua wiggled his hips back and smiled when Gon’s hands pulled him towards his face and Killua could lay across his body easily. His head rested on Gon’s hips and he admired the way his cock twitched every few seconds before he began to lick it from base to tip.

“K-Killua! That’s dirty…” Gon whined out and yet, while he looked mildly horrified, he had spread his legs wider and bucked up against Killua’s lips. The silver-haired boy nuzzled the warm length with a devilish smile and wiggled his ass slowly. 

“S’not dirty. This is what adults do, Gon.” He said in a matter-of-fact type of tone, his eyes rolling as he looked back at him. The boy sure was dense. It was no secret that Killua was the more knowledgeable of the two, especially in things like this. But Gon should at least know what a blow job was, right? “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop~ ♦” There was a moment of silence before Gon shook his head and moved his hands to rub over Killua’s soft bottom.

“Don’t stop, Killua. If it’s okay with you, I want more.” The statement was lewd yet Gon stared up at his friend with unwavering fondness, his hands gentle on his ass. Killua wrinkled his nose at the situation, but felt a warmth building in his chest. 

“I won’t stop anymore, so it’s now or never. ♣” Killua had originally meant for it to sound a bit more official, with a tone of finality, but his voice faltered at the end when Gon’s fingers trailed slowly between his cheeks and reached down to cup him through his shorts. The boy only nodded when he realized Killua was waiting for an answer and gave him a blinding smile.

“I told you, didn’t I? If it’s with Killua, it’s okay.” 

Killua felt a warm cloud settle over his mind when he heard the fond words and gave Gon one last nod before turning back to his task. There was already a bit of precum pooling at the slit and he gave it a kitten lick before taking the head into his mouth. The taste slowly began to grow on him and Killua found that he liked the heavy feeling of it on his tongue.

Beneath him, Gon was trying hard not to squirm, his toes curling every time Killua sucked hard on the sensitive head. He knew he shouldn't buck up because it could hurt Killua but that did nothing to quell the urge. Killua seemed to notice too because he placed his hands on Gon's hips and gave them a light squeeze.

"You can go ahead and buck if you want to. I can take it. ♠" Just hearing the raspiness of Killua's voice made him come undone and this time, when Killua took him back into his mouth, his mouth was slack. Gon moved his hips gently at first but when he felt Killua rubbed up against his chest in excitement, he thrust harder into the warm heat, his eyes pleasantly glazed over.

"You're so good at this, Killua. H-have you done this before?" Gon’s breathing was uneven, the hands on Killua’s hips gripping the pale skin tighter. When he didn’t get an answer, he moved his hands up the white-haired boy’s back, smiling at the visible shiver that ran through him. “Killua… can I touch?”

The other made a strangled noise around his cock and nodded eagerly, his legs spreading a bit more so Gon could clearly see the tent in the boy’s athletic shorts. It was cute seeing Killua all flustered and he carefully helped him out of his confinements. The whole movement was awkward because Killua refused to pull away from his task, but Gon really wanted to see _all_ of Killua. The boy tried to get back into his original position but Gon sat up slowly and gently pushed him away. “S-Sorry, Killua. If you keep going, I’ll…” He trailed off, his cheeks flushed even more when the white-haired boy began to chuckle. “I wanna touch you too!” 

Killua hissed out at the loud noise and nudged him gently with his leg. “Shut it! Don’t be so loud when you’re saying embarrassing things.” He huffed out, eyes downcast as he realized how naked he felt even though they were both without their pants. Gon reached for him a moment later, his hands gently bringing him close to bump their noses together.

“Can I touch you, Killua?” 

“Just do it already, you talk too much.” 

A warm smile appeared on Gon’s lips and he nodded slowly, his head moving down to nip and bite at the creamy skin of Killua’s neck while his hands began to wander. The shirt was the first to go. It got in the way of being able to see all of Killua and he tugged at the hemline so the boy got the message. Killua was slumped against him with half-lidded eyes as he rocked into Gon’s lap just enough for their erections to get some friction. When he felt the tug, he leaned back slowly and shrugged it off, his body starting to shake as it was fully exposed. Gon hummed softly and pulled the boy back, his hands on his back. “S’okay, Killua. You’ll warm up soon.” He mumbled in his ear, his leg moving in between Killua’s so he had something to grind against while Gon took in the wonderful sight.

Killua’s skin was pale, especially when it was beside Gon’s own, and it was littered with barely there scars. He found that he was staring when Killua began to wiggle around impatiently. Gon nodded slowly and carefully ran his hands down his sides before settling them on his ass once more. This part of Killua was considerably warmer and he smiled when Killua arched his body into his hands. “You’re so soft here, Killua.”

“Warm too.” He countered as he grinded harder on Gon’s thigh, his head in the crock of his neck. “Do you know what fingering is, Gon? ♥” The other boy shook his head, hands too busy squeezing and pinching at the two mounds of flesh. Killua huffed once again and smacked them away with a glare. “Pay attention! I’m going to teach you something. Watch this. Suck. ” Killua slipped three slim fingers into Gon’s mouth and motioned for him to start. Gon looked up at him before nodding slowly, his tongue carefully rolling around the digits. He paid careful attention to each of them, a chuckle leaving his lips when Killua began to whine before withdrawing his fingers.

“Y-You’re too good at that. Maybe you’ve done this before too? ♦” He teased as he carefully eased himself off Gon’s lap to lie down beside him. It took Gon a moment to realize that he should lie down too, so he settled beside his friend. Killua looked over at him and smirked slowly as he trailed his fingers down his own body until they paused at his navel. He moved past his throbbing erection and spread his legs a bit so Gon could see them slip between his cheeks. The fingers were slightly warm thanks to Gon’s saliva but that didn’t stop him from shivering when the tip of his middle finger traced the pink entrance. It felt like this position was familiar to _this_ body and Killua carefully slipped in his finger, a soft whine leaving his lips as the new feeling settled over his body. Definitely something _this_ body recognized. His smirk only grew when he found that the second finger slipping in _easily_. This was going to go much smoother than anticipated. 

While Killua seemed deep in thought, Gon found himself leaning closer to see what was going on down there. He lie mesmerized as Killua’s fingers slipped in and out of his body so easily. He carefully lifted one of the boy’s legs so he could get a closer view. “You look so nice here, Killua. It’s all pink and twitching. Does it feel good?” He whispered softly and pressed the tip of his finger beside Killua’s fingers. It only took a small amount of pressure before Killua’s body all but swallowed him up. _“It’s so warm!”_

Killua whined at the loud exclamation and clenched down on the fingers with a moan. “W-What did I say about saying things like that? Besides, I think you’d rather stick _that_ in there instead of your finger. I promise it’ll feel even better.” Gon seemed to contemplate this and nodded slowly. That did make sense. And he trusted Killua on this. When he felt the extra digit left him, Killua spread his legs out even more and watched Gon as he carefully stretched himself open. It was mostly by his gut feeling but the look on Gon’s face told him he had to be doing something right. “Lay down, Gon. I’m ready.” His voice was shaky and he blushed even more when he saw how quickly Gon obeyed his orders. Killua slowly rolled over until he laid on top of Gon, chest to chest. He kissed him softly before sitting up and straddling his lap. “You’ve gotta be carefully, understand? I’ll tell you when to move. ♣ ”

Gon nodded slowly and placed his hands obediently on Killua’s hips. He knew a _little bit_ about sex and he knew what Killua was doing when he slowly lifted himself and gripped the base of Gon’s cock to align it with his entrance. The sight was incredibly intoxicating and he froze when the tip slipped in. His finger had felt good inside Killua, but this was an entirely new experience. Killua’s body was pulling him in and he had to remind himself multiple times that he couldn’t bury himself in the tight heat until Killua said it was okay. The boy’s hands were shaking, his bottom lip bitten down as he carefully lowered his body inch by inch. Only when Killua’s ass hit his thighs did Gon let out the breathe he didn’t know he had been holding.

“G-Gon~! You feel so good… ♠” Killua mumbled, his hips slowly rocking back and forth to get a pace going. When he realized that Gon was still struggling to control himself, he rolled his eyes fondly and leaned down to bite at his neck. “You can move now, stupid. Please, I need…” He was cut off when Gon rolled his hips slowly and began to thrust up into the heat of Killua’s body. Gon looked up at Killua to make sure he was alright before he placed a hand on his back to gently help him along. It was strange seeing Killua so pliant but he found that the blissful expression on his face was incredibly cute. 

“Does it feel good when I do that, Killua? You’re so warm. It’s holding me so tightly…” Gon whispered in his ear, his breaths nothing more than pants and moans. Killua was slowly starting to respond, his hips lifting up until only the tip rested inside him before slamming back down and impaling himself. Gon whined loudly as he watched Killua’s face contort in pleasure and he brought him back down to press a sloppy kiss to his lips. It wasn’t easy when Killua refused to stay still but he made it work. There was a clash of tongue and teeth but it felt nice having Killua returning his kisses.

Killua sat up slowly, his lips swollen and bright pink, and he took one of Gon’s hands off his waist to move it to his chest. His nipples were a dusty pink color and Gon carefully rolled them between his fingers before tugging on them. “Here? I can make you feel good here.” He said with confidence and slowly sat up just enough to wrap his lips around one of them. Killua froze and Gon had to make sure he didn’t hurt him while he was moving, but Killua’s body was still clenching around his cock. 

“K-Keep going, Gon. It’s not nice to tease me l-like that! ♥” He hissed out as he arched his back during a particularly harsh thrust. They weren’t going to last very long like this and Killua wanted to make sure Gon got as much pleasure from this as possible. He bounced harder in his lap, the sound of skin slapping skin obscenely loud in the empty house. Gon lavished attention on his nipple before switching over to the other. His hand wandered down to the erection rubbing against their stomachs and slowly grasped it. Killua was smaller than he was and his looked a little different than his own. Gon found that if he pressed at the slit, it always got a moan from the white-haired boy. 

“Something’s comin- Killua, not so hard!” Killua’s body was moving too fast now and Gon could feel a strange heat forming in his abdomen. It was all suddenly becoming too much and he reached out to pull Killua into a kiss as he came. The force of the orgasm was violent and Gon whimpered softly when he felt hot liquid splash on his stomach as Killua came a moment later. The tight walls around him were all but suffocating and he gently ran his hands over Killua’s back to stop him from shaking. “K-Killua, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, right?”

The boy only nodded, his eyes hazy and glazed over as he rocked his hips absentmindedly, his body milking out the last drops of Gon’s cum. “M’okay. Feels really good, Gon.. You’re so warm. ♣ ” He mumbled happily, a soft smile on his face as he burrowed closer to him. Gon pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and smiled, his arms wrapped tightly around him. 

“I like seeing you happy, Killua. Can we do it again?”

Killua’s eyes opened quickly and he looked up at Gon with a frown, his brows furrowed in confusion. _“Again? ♦”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, as always, my box is always open. I'm a little slow in filling because of uni but I'll get to them, promise.  
> tumblr: daiou--sama.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S. Requests for short fics get filled faster because I use them to take breaks between the long fics.


End file.
